In downhole applications, downhole tools with motors are employed for various processes, such as pumping, compressing, blowing, or otherwise moving well fluids in a wellbore. Downhole tools with motors are typically driven from a surface location and therefore often require power to be transmitted over long distances from a power source to the downhole tool.